Joe and Stella: 100 Themes Challenge
by MissBlackLeaves
Summary: Following 100 little oneshots/drabbles using dA's 100 Themes Challenge, Variation 1.  Purely Joe/Stella, with a little Nick/Macy here and there.  Who doesn't love a little fluffiness?  JONAS/JONAS L.A..  Rated K  until further notice!
1. 1  Introduction

**100 Themes Challenge: Joe/Stella**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction on the site and obviously, my first JONAS one too. I'm doing the 100 Themes Challenge from DeviantArt, using a bunch of oneshots/drabbles! I lovelovelove Joe and Stella together, so these will all be those two, possibly with a hint of Nick and Macy alongside.**

**This will be a mix of stuff that's already happened on the show, either JONAS or JONAS L.A. or some little things I make up myself. I guess it depends on my mood! :) **

**Okay, so, I'm really looking forward to this and to all who read, it's gonna be a fun journey! Let's get started with the first theme! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jonas or the Jonas Brothers, otherwise I would be a millionaire and I would have a Twitter and be famous, etc., etc..

* * *

**

Theme #1: Introduction

They were all laughing at him.

Joe Lucas, the destined-to-be rock star, was the subject of his classmates' bouts of giggling. Their grade one class had been eating lunch when Joe's little friend, Stevie, had sprinted by, spilling his juice box all over his shirt.

Ashamed, he put his juice box away and made a beeline for his cubby. He quietly sat down and resumed digging into his lunchbox; alone.

Before he could hide, a little blonde girl wearing pretty pigtails and a pink outfit walked in and sat down beside him. She had a wet cloth in hand and began dabbing at the stains on Joe's plaid button-down.

Confused, Joe glanced down. He returned his gaze at the little girl and shyly squeaked, "Hi."

"Hi," she said, not taking an eye off of her work.

Joe continued eating while his new friend scrubbed away and before he knew it, the stains were all gone.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," the blonde replied quietly, "I'm Stella."

She held out a hand for a shake and he obliged.

"I'm Joe."

And that was how their friendship began.


	2. 2 Love

**This was a hard one to do, considering Joe and Stella have sooo many scenes containing lovey-dovey stuff and I really didn't want to make one up for this theme. So I picked the amazing scene in the Finale Episode that I replay daily! :D Just a SPOILER ALERT for those in Canada (like me) and other places where the finale has not yet been showed. The only reason I've seen it is that I lurked Youtube to get the videos. :)**

**Alright, so this is number two! Enjoy!**

**OH, P.S. : to my two reviewers, thank you guys SOOO much! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside that you guys liked it! I'll personally respond to you two right after this. I'm sorry, I just didn't have enough time!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own JONAS/JONAS L.A. or its characters, otherwise Kevin would sing way more often and Stella wouldn't have cut her hair so short for Cali. :)

* * *

**

Theme #2: Love

"I love you!"

He'd finally said it.

There he was, standing desperately trying to save the girl he loved from leaving him forever. Just a few seconds ago, she'd told him there was nothing he could do to change her decision. But those three words had definitely done the trick.

"What?" Stella whispered, turning around.

"I love you." Joe stated this time.

He approached her and took the time to take in her face; those beautiful brown eyes and those lips he'd known since he was six years old. He continued, not missing a beat.

"I love that I remember what you look like with braces," he paused, catching her facial expression, "I love that you'll spend an hour picking out bandanas with me. I love that, the whole summer you were in the pool and you managed not to get your hair wet."

She sniffled, but happily.

"I love that when something good happens to me; the first person I wanna tell is you."

"Joe..." the blonde began quietly.

"I don't care! I want everyone to know, **I love Stella Malone!**" Joe shouted at the top of his lungs. He wanted, more than anything, for Stella to realize the she was the only one for him.

"Joe!" Stella stopped him before he could do any further damage. The people around them were already cooing.

"If I say I love you too, will you be quiet?"

"Yes," Joe whispered, hoping this all wasn't just a dream.

She paused and glanced at the ground, smiling, before she continued, "I love you too."

Joe was unable to describe how he felt when she said that. The only thing he could do was crash his mouth onto hers, something that was long overdue.

And he realized, while he was kissing his best friend in front of everyone at the airport, that this was exactly what love was: Stella Malone.


	3. Author's Note 1

Oh boy, I can't believe this actually happened to me!

I am forever, deeply sorry for those of you who thought this was another chapter...in fact this IS a short little author's note.

My computer gained a lovely little virus yesterday which doesn't let me do anything at all for longer than 5 seconds. I'm currently using my dad's laptop. I have to get it taken in this week, which actually works out well because I am going on a trip for 5 days as well.

I'm really sorry this happened so suddenly and I completely apologize. I will try my very hardest to get something up at least 8 days from now, but until then, it looks like I have to put this Challenge on hold. :(

Thank you all for reviewing as well, I will reply to you ASAP.

Sorry again, and I hope to talk to you guys soon with a newly repaired laptop. :)


End file.
